Hiburan Memang Asyiik !
by gie-chan toushirou
Summary: Tsunade, Kepsek The Konoha's School ingin merayakan hari kemerdekaan Konoha yaitu pada tanggal 17 September, yang biasa disebut Septemberan. Ide apakah yang ia pikirkan untuk merayakan Septemberan itu? My first fic yang kemarin nggak sengaja kehapus..T-T


Hai hai hai….

Gie_chan dsni, dan ini adalah fic pertama saia..

Jadi maaph kalau rada-rada nggak nyambung, garing & renyah,,(??)

Tanpa ceramah basa-basi ngobrol-ngobrol gosip-gosip panjang lebar lagi (Lha.. ne malah panjang luebar beuudh!!), saia persembahkan fic pertama saiah! Read+review yaphhh!!!! XD

**HIBURAN MEMANG ASYIIIK !**

**HIBURAN MEMANG ASYIIIK !**

Rated : T

Genre : humor/parody

**Disclaimer : Kalau saia bilang Naruto punya saia bisa-bisa saia digaplok sama Masashi-sensei karena telah mengambil hak asuhnya… xp**

**Summary : Tsunade, kepsek The Konoha's School ingin merayakan hari kemerdekaan konoha yaitu pada tanggal 17 September, yang biasa disebut 'September-an' (gaje), ide apakah yang ia pikirkan untuk merayakan acara itu?? Note : tidak terima FLAME :)**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hari ini murid-murid kelas 8-A sedang sibuk berkasak-kusuk, bukan karena ngerumpi atau ngegosip, tapi buru-buru nyatet teori pelajaran buat contekan, karena hari ini akan ada ulangan sejarah by Pak Pein, sang guru killer dengan ciri-ciri tatapan mata tajam, rambut jabrik, tindik dimana-mana, ada yang di hidung, telinga, dan 80% di telinga semua!! dan tiap hari selalu membawa tas berwarna hitam yang banyak manfaatnya, seperti buat nepuk nyamuk, tidur, ngelempar orang, dll, pantas aja belum ada cewe yang mau nikah sama dia..-dibacok-. 10 menit kemudian, ketukan pintu pun terdengar. Muncullah sosok yang tepat dengan ciri-ciri tadi.

"……………………………………"

"……………………………….."

"……………………………"

"……………………."

Sambil menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada para muridnya, ia berjalan menuju mejanya yang tak asing lagi. Ada anak yang memohon dalam hati supaya Pak Pein jatuh terpeleset hingga kakinya patah dan dibawa ke RS, ada juga yang berharap agar Pein lupa kalau hari ini ulangan sampe mandi kembang 7 rupa pas malam biar terkabul, tetapi semua itu sia-sia………

"Baiklah semuanya, keluarkan kertas dan bersiap untuk menghadapi ul……," kata-kata Pein terhenti setelah mendengar suara dari speaker.

" _Harap seluruh murid berkumpul dihalaman sekarang! Sekali lagi harap baris dihalaman sekarang!! 5 menit!!!"_

"………"

"………"

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sorak murid kegirangan layaknya proklamasi diresmikan pada jaman dulu itu.

"Nggak sia-sia gue berendam kembang 7 rupa sampe masuk angin tadi malam!" Kata Lee bahagia.

_Sudut pandang Pain_

"Kali ini kalian boleh saja senang,, tapi lain kali.. akan kubuat kalian menangis diatas soal ulangan yang akan kuberikan nanti……khukhukhu –tampang pshyco-"

_Sudut pandang Pain : OFF_

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Kira-kira mau ada pengumuman apa ya, senpai?" Tanya Tobi sambil menjilati permennya.

"Mana gue tau, un? Tanya aja toge, tempe, apa kacang-kacangan sanah, un! Padahal gue lagi asyik-asyiknya maenin i-Pod, eeh.. malah disuruh ngumpul, un! Mana disini panas, gerah, kering, keringatan lagi, un!" Kata Deidara ngomel-ngomel.

"Semuanya, harap tenang! Saya akan memberitahukan pengumuman yang sangatsangatsangat penting!! Ehm, Shizune, lanjutin dong, saya mau ke toilet nih!" Kata Tsunade yang tiba-tiba pingin ke toilet.

"Yaah.. kenapa nggak daritadi sih?? Mm.. baiklah, dalam rangka mengisi kemerdekaan konoha, sekolah mengadakan acara yang bebas untuk semua siswa," kata Shizune.

"Maksudnya Ibbuuuuuuuu???" Tanya Kiba pke toa dengan lebaynya.

"Kalian boleh mendaftarkan diri untuk tampil dengan bebas sesuai bakat kalian masing-masing, seperti nyanyi, puisi, ngedance, cerita, drama, blablablablah! Acara akan dimulai Sabtu depan!"

_**Bel istirahat…**_

"By the way busway anyway loe mau apa Sakura, buat September-an nanti?" Tanya Ino.

"Kayaknya pertunjukan mecahin barang deh..," jawab Sakura.

"Yaaah.. Nggak ada yang lain nih?? Kalau gue sih kayaknya bakal ngedance bareng Hinata & Tenten!" Kata Ino.

"Iya.. ngomong-ngomong Temari-neesan bakalan nampilin apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tari Kipas!! Pengen banget nih dari dulu..!" Jawab Temari semangat.

"Tari Kipas?? Lebih baik jangan deh…," kata Tenten.

"Lha? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya ntar berbahaya buat para penonton.."

"Haaaaah?????" Temari hanya bisa bingung dan terbengong-bengong..

_**Ke gank Naru cs…**_

"Beruntung banget kita nggak jadi ulangan.. Gue kan belum belajar," kata Gaara.

"Iya, kalau Shika sih bisa aja dapat 100, cuma dianya aja yang males gerakin tangannya buat nulis.. Hoi Naruto, loe mau nampilin apa ntar?" Tanya Neji.

"Ra ha sia dong!! Nggak seru kalau dikasih tau sekarang," jawab Naruto.

"Hmm…," Sasuke hanya ber-hmm ria karena dia lagi serius baca majalah bo-tiiit-p.

"Baka otoutouku yang immuuuuuuuuuuuuut….!!"

Tiba-tiba datanglah gank akatsuki bersama Itachi yang berlari ke arah adik laki-laki satu-satunya dengan mode slow motion,,,

"Baka anikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Kebiasaan banget seh loeeh!!!!" Kata Sasuke mual.

"Kamu juga kebiasaan, bersikap buruk sama kakakmu yang baikcakepperhatian ini.. hmm.. majalah apaan niyh? Weww.. OMG.. ternyata otoutouku sudah besar ya?? Hhohoho," kata Itachi nyengir-nyengir.

"Sialan loe baka aniki……," kata Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kalian ngeributin apa sih? ……. WAOOW!! Itu kan majalah yang dari kemarin gue cari! Pinjem dong Sasuke.. Pliizzzzz…," kata Sasori nosebleed.

"Sasori.. Sejak kapan kamu suka yang begituan..? Ampuni dia DJ…," kata Hidan.

"DJ, DJ, gue bukan penganut begituan tau!"

"Huh?" Deidara merasa ada hawa aneh disekitarnya, "ngapain loe ngeliatin gue gitu, un?? Walau loe pake topeng, tetep keliatan tau, un!"

"Hhe.. nggak, Tobi Cuma nggak sabar aja nunggu September-an besok…"

"Memangnya September-an besok mau nampilin apa, un?"

"RA-HA-SIA……!!!"

Deidara cuma bisa manyun mendengar jawaban singkat dari Tobi.

Seminggu pun berlalu, para murid pun sibuk menyiapkan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan. Ada yang deg-deg an, ada yang enjoy-enjoy aja, ada yang kejang-kejang saking semangatnya, ada juga yang lagi kewc, tidur, headstand, blablabla…. Setelah waktu berlalu, acara pun dimulai, dengan Ebisu sebagai MC-nya.

************************************************************************

"Ok everyone!! Kita mulai acaranyaa! Ebisu…! Buruan dibuka acaranya!! Saya udah nggak sabarrrr niyh!!!!!!" Seru Tsunade yang daritadi kejang-kejang karena nggak sabar-ditendang-.

_Prokprokprokprok…_

"Haalllloow smuaa!! Dalam rangka mengisi kemerdekaan Konoha pada tanggal 17 September ini, kami akan menampilkan penampilan yang sangat spesial dari para shinobi konoha dan sekitarnya. Kita buka acara ini dengan penampilan… The AkatsukiyakiKusuka!!! Whuuuw!!!!!" Teriak Ebisu kegirangan. Setelah itu ia langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU karena sesak napas. Yaaah.. band ini beranggotakan Itachi (vokal), Deidara (Gitar & backing vokal), Tobi (penari latar), Konan (keyboard), Pain (bass), Hidan (gitar & backing vokal), Kisame (vokal 2), Sasori (drummer), Zetsu (penari latar), dan Kakuzu (piano). Itachi pun memulai lagu dengan gaya narsieeeesnya.

"Ok smua…… I LAP U BIBEEHHH!!!!!!!" –pke musik khas changchut-

_Tuk2… tuk2…_

_Biar kata kayak sisir.._

_Bagiku kau nenek lampir, oo…_

_I lap you bibeh……_

_Biar kata lu orang gila'_

_Bagiku kau memang gila', oo…_

_I lap you bibeh……_

**R: **_Aku cinta kepadamu… Tapi sayang, kau itu bau! Kau bau! Kau bauuu…!!_

_Biar kata kau itu bau_

_Tapi ku kan bersihkanmu, oo…_

_I LAP u biBEh……_

_Biar orang berkata apa_

_Baiknya kau sabar saja, oo…_

_I LAP YOU DJ……_(Ini Hidan yg ngomong..)

**R: **_Aku tau kau temanku… Tapi jangan, kau mengelapku, ngelapku, ngelapku……!!!_(Ini Kisame)

-chorus-

_I LAP YOU BIBEH… _(4x)

**R: **_Aku memang tau itu… Kain ini, hanya untukmu! Untukmu! Untukmuuu!!!_

_**JRENG….**_

"Yeaaaah.. I LAP U BIBEH!! MMMUUUUAAAH!!!!!" Kata Itachi tebar pesona.

"TIDAAAAK….! Gue nggak mau dilap lagi, ampuuun!! Gue insaaap!!!" Teriak Kisame sambil lari ke belakang panggung, dia terlalu terinspirasi lagu sih.. Kata Itachi, pas saia ngewawancara dia, katanya lagu ini dibuat pas Kisame selesai berenang.. Nih rekamannya…

**Itachi: "Lagu ini gue buat waktu dipantai, jadi pas gue lagi tidur-tiduran di kursi, si Kisame kedinginan, gue bermaksud mau ngolesin dia krim penghangat, warna botol krim itu kan merah, karena waktu itu gue pakai kacamata hitam, gue enggak bisa ngebedain mana yang saos sambal mana yang krim, eeh…, Gue malah ngambil saos extra pedddaaas, gue olesin tuh Kisame."

Gie-chan: "Terus…?"

Itachi: "Yaaa.. Si Kisame jerit-jerit kepanasan…"

_**Flashback : ON**_

"Hh… hh.. hh.. pa.. PANAASSS!!! Loe gila ya Tach, loe ngolesin apa kepunggung gue..??!" Jerit Kisame kepanasan.

"Nggak tau," jawab Itachi.

"Buka dulu dong tuh kacamata!"

"Mm.. ya deeh,, Jiroubou production.. Saos sambal extraextraextraextraextra pedas!" Kata Itachi dengan tampang innocent.

"WHAAAAATSS????!! Saos?!! HWAAAAA.. Itachi! Buruan ambil air sama lap sanah!! Cepeetan!!!"

"Yayaya…!"-byuur!-"Nih, gue lap ya!"

"Adudududuh……….."

"Gimana? Dah mendingan kan??"

"Eh, loe ngerasa ada bau boker ga?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Iya nih, asalnya dari… KISAME! Loe bau banget!!! EuuuuHh!" Seru Zetsu.

"Haahhh…?! Iya juga, kok badan gue bau bokernya Akamaru ya..? ITACHIII!! Loe ngelap gue pake apaaaa???!"

"Kayaknya sih pake alasnya Akamaru…," kata Itachi dengan tampang innocent (again)

"A-tiiiiiiit- be-tiiiiiiiit- h-tiiiiiiiit- uo-tiiiit-!!!!!!!!!!!" Kata Kisame ngumpat-ngumpat nggak jelas.

_**Flashback : OFF**_

Gie-chan: " Kok bisa gituu???"

Itachi: "Gue waktu itu buru-buru siih.. Si Kisamenya juga, kayak cacing kepanasan, mana sempet gue ke dapur ngambil lap?? Yang paling dekat cuma alasnya Akamaru yang mirip lap, dan kebetulan dia tuh baru selesai boker.. makanya bau… hehe, gomen Kisame!!"

Gie-chan: "ckckckckck…"**

_End_

"Yeeeeeeahh!!! Itulah penampilan sekaligus dari The AkatsukiyakiKusuka dengan lagunya 'I Lap You Bibeh' dan rekaman behind the song dari Gie_chan!!" teriak Ebisu yang baru keluar dari ICU, soalnya dia nggak mau melewatkan September-an ini.

"Terimakasih.. terimakasih.. Trimakasih kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, mama, papa, sepupuku di Suna, kakek, nenek, nggak lupa teman-temanku.. teruzz…..mbhh!!" Pidato Sasori terhenti setelah mulutnya dibekep Gie-chan.

"Yaa.. Trimakasih smua! Silakan lanjutkan acaranya ya! Hhaha,,," kata Gie-chan.

"Ok, Baiklah, penampilan kedua, dongeng yang akan dibawakan oleh Nara Shikamaru!"

"Ayo Shi-kun! Perlihatkan hasil latihanmuuuuu!!!" Support temari.

"Yaya, Tema-chan… Langsung ja deh, assalamualaikum .. Judul dongeng ini adalah 'my prends por ever'" kata Shika asal-asalan, "Hn.. Suatu hari, Naruto bertemu Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedang memotong hollow, hollow itu dibawa pulang oleh Inoue dan dimasak Sanji, Sanji kelelahan sesudah memasak dan langsung tidur dikamar Kenshin, Kenshin belum pulang karena masih latihan bersama Zuko, Zuko yang sedang duduk ngobrol sama Harry yang saat itu nangkap belalang sama Shino , Shino belajar ngendaliin pasir sama Toph & Gaara & Deidara & Sakura & Katara & blablablablabla……..," kata Shika.

_Krik krik krik krik………_

"…. ketemu lagi sama Sai yang sedang ngegambar boneka Kazune, Kazune yang…."

"W…whoii, mm..masih banyak??" Tanya Ebisu yang udah bosan denger dongeng panjang lebarnya Shika.

"12 lembar lg kok!"

"WTF….?! K.. kalau gitu tepuk tangan!! Nah, Shikamaru.. Silakan kembali ke belakang panggung.."

"Gue belum selesai baca tau,"

"Tidur aja dah sonooh.. Yang lain ngantri niih,"

"Ya udah, gue untung, bisa tidur…"

"Huh, untung aja.. Penampilan berikutnya, drama musikal yang akan dibawakan oleh NejiTenMatsu dengan NejiTen sebagai peran utama, dan Matsuri sebagai Narrator, lalu nanti akan ada juga orang nyasar, inilah drama yang berjudul, 'We Love Forever'!! Selamat menikmati.. Eeh, menyaksikan!!!"

_**Jeng jeng jeng jeng**__ …_

Matsuri (Na): "Suatu hari diKonoha, ada sepasang kekasih yang akan berkencan, NejiTen pairing.. Mereka akan berkencan di Konoha's Park, sudah 1 jam Tenten menunggu, tapi Neji tak kunjung datang.. Ia pun menunggu sambil bernyanyi…,"

"_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right throught me_

_But I can wait… I can wait forever……,"_ kata Tenten yang cemas menunggu Neji, 6 detik kemudian, Neji pun datang dengan menggunakan kuda putih serta baju yang.. Aduhai, keren! Pakai topi coboy, sepatu, jaket, pokoknya perfect deh!! Ditambah dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat diujung rambut menggunakan pita hitam, dengan latar belakang bunga yang bermekaran dan cahaya bagaikan bintang…(halaaaaah, nggak kok, orang dia baru turun dari becak, pake sarung dan baju muslim+sandal jepit yang telapaknya udah mau robek –di kaiten-)

"Tenten……..! _Maafkan aku… membuatmu menunggu, berat rasa kakiku, ditarik adekku….!!_" Kata Neji.

"Adek..? Si Hanabi? Kenapa dia?"

"Gimana kakiku ini nggak berat coba? Dia tuh ngekorin aku mulu! Pas aku mau keluar rumah, dia narikin kakiku sambil nangis-nangis minta ikut! Masa dia mau ikut pas kita kencan sih?? Jadi terpaksa deh ku ikat dia dikamar biar nggak bisa ngekorin lagi" Jawab Neji sadis.

"Hhaa.. Neji.. Neji.. Pantes lama."

"Maaf ya sweety kuuh.. Nih, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Appahh??"

"Maaf mas, dari kantor Hokage kesini smuanya Rp58.000...," kata si tukang becak yang nungguin bayaran daritadi.

"WHHHAAAD??!! Rp58.000??? Dari sana kesini kan cuma 700 meter!" Kata Neji.

"Mas.. Mas ini amnesia ya?? Wong tadi mas minta pulang kerumah dulu, ke pasar, ke kolam, penjualan dango, ke…,"

"Yee… Mas becak, tadi kan saia udah bilang tujuannya ke Konoha's Park, terus dompet saia ketinggalan dirumah, terus beli bunga dulu kepasar, terus ngantarin Hinata kekolam, terus beli dango dulu sebentar.. tapi tujuan utamanya tetap kesini!!"

"Itu mah sama aja mas.. Saya udah capek mutar-mutar nih, mana mas badannya berat lagi, mas tau nggak? Bicara sama saya tadi 5ribu, duduk dibecak saya 10ribu, pas becak saya jalan 1 menitnya 3ribu, nah mas duduk dibecak saya udah 48 menit! Belum lagi DP-nya, ini tuh udah untung dikasih diskon, BAYAR!!"

"Ini becak apa taksi siih?? Padahal tampangnya religius gitu, pake jilbab, tapi mata duitan banget!"

"Udahlah Neji, bayar aja.. kasian…," bujuk Tenten.

"Ya udah deh, nih! Rp60.000, kembalian 2ribu!!"

"Nggak bisa dong mas, ini uangnya pas!"

"Haaah??!! Pas apaan??? Belajar dong biar bisa ngitung!"

"Mas.. saya kan udah bilang ada DP, malahan sebenarnya masih kurang, tapi karena saya lagi baik.. Segini nggak apa-apa deh!"

"Dasar mas becak sialan.."

"Oia mas, nama saya bukan mas becak, tapi Kakuzu! Ingat ya! Ntar naik becak saya lagi ya mas, dijamin aman!"

"Gue nggak bakal naik becak loe lagi, baka! Pergi sanaah!"

"Sabar say.. Jadi tadi mau ngasih apa??" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Hh.. oh iya! Sampai lupa.. TARRAAAA!! Ini dia, dango kesukaanmu! Saus coklatnya aku banyakin, terus.. Ini, bunga edelweiss yang sangat wangi, indah, cocok deh buatmuu!!" Kata Neji memperlihatkan semua yang telah diborongnya.

"Haaaaah??"

"Kok jawabannya 'HAH' siih???"

"Neji… Aku kan lagi dieet.. Apalagi coklatnya banyak banget nih, kan bikin gemuuk! Terus.. AKU ALERGI BUNGA EDELWEISS!!!"

"T…tpi… Katanya kamu suka bunga..??" Neji udah HHC.

"Selain Edelweiss, Neji….! Ehm! _Kau hancurkan aku dengan hadiahmu… Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku… Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu… Semua ini… Membunuhku……_

Maaf Neji, kayaknya kita udah nggak cocok lagi, lebih baik hubungan ini kita udahin aja!"

"Appa??!"

"Growhl….!" (Ini Appa yang asli dr Avatar muncul)

"Bukan 'Appa' loe, baka!"

"Selamat tinggal, Neji…,"

"Tunggu! Tenten!!!

_Don't, don't let me go, It's not the end…_

_Girl you know, It's not so bad, It's not the end…_

_You know It's not the end!"_

Na: "Tenten pun langsung menjawab kata-kata Neji…,"

"_There's only hate, there's only tears, there's only pain_

_There is no love here…… So what will you do???"_

"Aku mau kita nggak putus! Capek-capek aku dapetin kamu, menyingkirkan pikiranmu tentang Lee, nyontekin kamu PR…,"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kamu suka sama aku?"

"Aku.. Kurasa aku… _Kurasa kutlah jatuh cinta… Pada pandangan yang pertama… Sulit bagiku untuk bisa… Berhenti mengagumi dirimu…,_"

"Benarkah, Neji??"

"Swear sekewer-kewer! Jadi… Kita nggak putus kan..?"

"Ng… Ya nggak lah! Aku.. juga suka sama kamu sejak pertama aku ngeliat kamu! Aku juga nggak pernah suka sama Lee kok!"

"Oh ya?? Terus kok waktu latihan kamu senyum-senyum ngeliatin Lee?"

"Itu… waktu itu aku lagi menghayal.. lagi jalan sama kamu!!" Jawab Tenten blushing.

"-blushing too- Tenten.. kau.. _Kau adalah darahku… Kau adalah jantungku… Kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku oh sayang ku kau begitu… _Emm.. begitu… Mampus, gue lupa dialognya…!"

"Psst.. sempurna!" Bisik Matsuri.

"Oh ya… _Sempurna…._"

Na: "Lalu pairing NejiTen ini pun bahagia selamalamalamalamalama….."

"Cukup, baka!" Kata Neji agak kesal.

Na: "… lamalamanya… TAMAT."

_Prokprokprokprok………!_

"Itulah penampilan drama yang aneh tapi agak romantis…-ditonjok Tenten- Oceeh, selanjutnya, tari yang akan ditampilkan Temari bertema Tari Kikikimoy!!" Habis ngomong si Ebisu pingsan lagi, dan yang akan menggantikannya adalah… SANG AUTHOR!!! Hhaaagzz –evil laugh-,"

_Terererereret……… _Dengan speed mode, Temari pun selesai menari…

"Yeeeyyy…. Thanks smuanYaaaaa!!! Lho… ? Kok nggak ada yang tepuk tangan??" Kata Temari bingung.

_**Flashback: ON**_

_-Jadi ketika Temari sedang asyik menari, ia mengibaskan kipasnya dengan penuh semangat kemerdekaan, saat itulah semua penonton ikut terbang oleh kibasan kipasnya Temari. Gimana mau tepuk tangan coba??-_

_**Flashback: OFF**_

"Hh.. hhh.. Gile tuh Temari, semangatnya minta ampuun!! Ya udah, selagi penonton beres-beres kembali duduk, mari kita saksikan penampilan dari sang anak Hokage kita!" Kata Gie-chan yang sedang menjaga imagenya a.k.a jaim.

"Tsunade.. Kau… Sudah punya anak..? S.. Sejak kapan kau..-ditendang 100m-." Tanya Jiraiya curiga.

"Sembarangan!! Maksudnya si Naruto tau! Anaknya Minato-sama!!" Jawab Tsunade kesal.

"Konnichiwa.. Saia akan mempersembahkan lagu ini buat cewe saia, Hinata!" Kata Naruto.

"A… aku…??" Hinata blushing.

"_Semua… Tentang… Kita_

_**Dreng dreng dreng…….**_

_Waktu terasa semakin berlalu_

_Tinggalkan cerita tentang kita…_

_Akan tiada lagi kini tawamu_

'_tuk hapuskan smua sepi dihati…_

**R: **_Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia_

_Dan kita bersama sejak dulu kala…_

_Ada cerita tentang masa yg indah_

_Saat kita berduka, saat kita tertawa……_

_**Dreng dreng dreng **_(lagi)

_Teringat disaat kita tertawa bersama _

_Ceritakan semua tentang kita…_(back to R)

Habis Naruto nyanyiin ini lagu, Hinata langsung pingsan dan segera di bawa ke RSK…

"Hiks.. Terharu deh denger lagu ini, ternyata Naruto, anak sang Hokage bisa juga nyayi lagu romantis sampe cewe klepek-klepek gitu, biasanya nyanyiin lagu Balonku Ada Lima doang yang bisa –dikeroyok NaruFG- Selanjutnya, puisi yang akan dibawakan oleh Tobi!" Kata Gie-chan.

"Di hari yang meriah ini, Tobi akan membawakan puisi sekaligus berterimakasih atas segala kebaikan & kesabaranmu, Senpai!" Kata Tobi.

"Waah.. Tobi ngasih puisi buat loe tuh, Dei!" Kata Sasori.

"Hahaha.. Itu baru namanya my brother!!" Jawab Deidara bangga.

"Ehem!_ Kau bagaikan bom yang meledak di hari kemerdekaan ini…_

_Kau bagaikan burung yang terbang dari Suna sampai Konoha…_

_Kau bagaikan cewe setengah cowo dalam wujud tanah liat…_

_Itulah dirimu, Senpaiku yang pemarah…,"_

"Uhuk..! Hi.. hihihi……!" Sasori yang denger sampe muncrat & kegelian.

"Jadi itu yang dia maksud berterimakasih??!" Deidara cuma bisa ngomel-ngomel.

"_Satu lagi, hingga kini… Tobi tidak tau… Apakah kau itu cewe, cowo, atau banci… Oh, Senpaii……,"_ kata Tobi dengan penghayatan yang tinggi.

"Hhh… SIALAN LOE TOB…! GW BUNUH LOE PAKE C4 GW BIAR MAMPPOOES!!! GRAAAAAOOWWW!!!!" Kata Deidara kayak orang gila.

"Woi Dei! Sabar!! Tolong dong, bawa dia ke RSJ!!" Teriak Hidan.

Tetapi semua itu terlambat… Deidara keburu ngeledakin smua bom yang dia punya (yang sebelumnya mau dipake buat pertunjukan) lalu panggung serta latar pun hancur berantakan…

**THE END**

**Talkshow!!!**

Sakura: "Hh.. Padahal ini hari yang gue tunggu-tunggu.. Gara-gara Deidara niih!!"

Deidara: "Enak aja, gara-gara Tobi…!!"

Tobi: "Kok Tobi?? Madara nih yang salah!"

Dei&Saku: "Sama aja, oon!!!"

Gie-chan: "Udah.. udah.. Jangan ribut!"

Neji: "Woi, kok disini gue jadi romantis sih?? Mau dikemanain nih muka gue?!"

Gie-chan: "Gue nggak buka lowongan protes! Terima aja peran apa adanya…"

Kisame: "Nggak bisa! Harga diri gue jatuh disini! Gue kan mandi 4 kali sehari, masa dibilang bau??!"

Lee: "Gue juga nggak pernah mandi kembang 7 rupa!"

Temari: "Nggak ada yang ngasih gue tepuk tangan!"

Gie-chan: "Tepuk tangan..? Nih.. _Prokprokprok……_"

Temari: "Telat!"

InoTenHina: "Dance kami belum ditampilin!"

Sai: "Karya-karya gue juga!"

Gaara: "Gue juga belum!!"

Kisame: "Ayo smuanya, kita demo!!!!"

Temari: "Eh, eh, mana ntu author???!"

Tenten: "Dia kabur..! Cepet cari….!!!"

Hinata: "Hei smua! Ada SMS nih! Isinya..

'_Untuk yang belum ditampilin saia mohon maaf karena tangan saia Cuma ada 2 nggak kayak Kidomaru punya tangan 6… Oia, saia (Naruto) juga sudah menampilkan lagu Smua Tentang Kita yang merupakan kenanganku bersama teman-temanku… Tadi juga ada 3 lagu SimplePlan, Ungu, RAN, dan lain-lain,, semoga kalian terhibur yawhh!! Aah.. 1 lagi, fic ini adalah fic yang saia perbaiki karena yang kemarin bener-bener nggak sengaja kuhapus…!!!DX hiks..hiks.. Buat yang protes, sekarang saia sedang pergi liburan keLA, mau ketemu L-chan, Beyond, & Matt-kun!! Jadi kalian nggak bisa protes………!! HAHAHAHAHA _–evil laugh-_"_

Semua: "WTF………………..???!!!!"

Note: Jangan lupa direview yawhhhh!!!! Gie-chan akan menunggu review kaliaaan!!! Bagi yang udah baca dan nge-review, Doomo arigatou Gozaimasu….

Untuk Para Readers : **"Gomen, fic ini nggak sengaja kehapus, soalnya saya waktu itu benar-benar salah tekan, maklum waktu itu saya benar-benar gaptek dan yang mengajarkan saya fic ini pun adalah teman saya melalui email, sama sekali nggak ada unsur kesengajaan. Kalian boleh nggak percaya, yang pasti, saya sama sekali NGGAK SENGAJA menghapus fic ini, terimakasih untuk kepercayaan senpai-tachi,**

**::Gie-chan:: ."**


End file.
